Forum:PG 13 Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Voting ended August 23rd 2007. Voting is now over and the policy is in effect. --Sarrc 20:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I am the world's biggest hypocrite for suggesting this policy, but here goes. It's been unspoken up until now, but my little brother learning how to type the F-Bomb into the create-an-article page has kinda popped our cherry. I'd like to suggest a PG-13 guide line on the language used in articles on this site. --Sarrc 13:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Discussion There are times it seems like the entirety of Transformers fandom is cut into two categories: Twenty-somethings bitching about how they won't buy something, and twenty-somethings bitching about how the other half is bitching so much. It's hard to be a little kid who's into Transformers on the internet. I'd kinda thought this was the perfect place for kids to come and hang out and talk about Transformers and cut their teeth in a fun environment where they can ask a question like "What's Beast Wars?" without a dozen guys jumping up and calling them a retard. Yeah, this place uses some stuff that's kind of childish, but this is a good place for it. Truth is, a place like this attracts a younger audience than the Transformers Wiki proper. I'd always thought it'd be neat for kids like 10-15 to learn to write Transformers stuff and interact here, and then one day move on to the fact-based wikis or bitching on a message board about how they won't buy stuff. It comes down to personal responsibility as opposed to censorship. I like porn. It's awesome. But I don't want to show porn to a room full of ten year-olds. Spending all this time trying to recapture my childhood makes me ask myself the fundamental question: Do I want to piss on someone else's childhood, and make it end all that much sooner? PG-13 is pretty reasonable it allows things like "Hell" and "Damn," while filtering out the hardcore stuff, and we all pretty much do that now. --Sarrc 13:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Support #--Sarrc 13:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) #Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) #As long as you din't filter out silly euphamisims like "pr0n", I'm fine with it. --Darthfish 01:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Its still a reference to it and is close enough to the word for other users to know what you mean. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:25, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly Grham. Close enough to let users know what you mean, but not graphic enough to offend the kiddies. That's the way innuendo and euphamisms work. If you understand it, then you already knew, and no harm done. No one's going to stumble on that and have their world rocked like the F-Bomb might. Besides, it's not like he's posting actual pornographic imagry here, he's just acknowledging the existence of it. Don't make me write an article entitled Pr0n, where I call it some ancient form of cybertronian literature. We both know where I'd win that one after a month of flooding each other's talk pages. I'd think you'd be happy a user would see fit to change it enough so that only those old enough to understand the term would... uh... understand the term. He's using self-censorship to keep from offending people. Don't yell at him for it, that's a good thing. --Sarrc 21:38, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::It is still the word, and even a four year old could figure it out, ask people what it means, and they would be banned from using this wiki, but the community will speak... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Against Comments Well, I think it is a good policy, but I think we need to filter it from what it says articles shouldn't have. In the don'ts, we could put starred words. The people that know them would understand it, and the people that don't, we don't need to worry about because they don't know the word anyway. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:59, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :I couldn't disagree more. This is the one place we need to be crystal clear. We need to make sure there is no excuse to not know exactly what will not be allowed. Being vauge would only make it difficult to enforce the policy. --00:32, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Then, according to the policy, we need to filter out the policy. As I said, everyone that knows the word would understand s**t instead of putting the actual thing, and the people that don't know the word aren't going to use it anyway. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 11:50, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::Grham, this is just simple logic. How can we put down a policy that says "Don't say... you know... ''that word." If you can show me a policy on a site that accomplished that well, I'll hear you out and consider this. But the law can only benefit from absolute clarity. --Sarrc 14:16, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, just out of curiousity, why the heck would you even use the word porn? In an article, there'd be no reason. Talk pages? Not normally. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 12:12, 31 July 2007 (UTC) 19:23, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::::There ''is an article that uses "pr0n," Grham edited it, and that's how a cut and dry "no cussing" policy turned into aspirations the thought police. Once again Shadow, thank you for paying attention before you do stuff. (thumbs up) Grham has not responded to anything on this policy since he tried adding innuendo into policable acts, and won't address the very reasonable fact that we should just PASS the "no swearin'" policy, and then propose his own policy for the other. His addition changes the policy too much, as half the users voting in favor would oppose it under Grham's addition. --Sarrc 00:01, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Policy This applies specifically to cursing, pornographic imagery is (or should be, I'll need to check on that) unacceptable under any circumstances on a site like this. Innuendo or slightly mature subject matter really shouldn't apply here, because Hotshot eating babies isn't really any more offensive than Megatron shooting people. That's not this policy. Talk it out with your admins, this is just for cussing. I suggest this apply from NOW, rather than retroactively searching through people's articles for things to delete. Leave it mainly as the editor's job, as opposed to an admin's. Responsibility is the most awesome part of being a grown up. Most importantly: we're voting on this. This is not about censorship. This is not about waking up and finding your articles have been changed in the night. It's about personal responsibility. If an article is brought to an admin's attention, there should be a message left on the talk page informing the editor of the policy, and asking them to please alter the content. If a change is not made after a reasonable amount of time, the offending word maybe changed from "Shit" to "S***" or something similar. Anything else is changing author intent. If it is 100% essential to keep the word, please talk to the admin, work it out and maybe a compromise of putting a mature content label or something can be reached. :Dr. Smooth videos are popular, and I wouldn't really want them gone, but I'd really suggest a warning on the content when you post one. --Sarrc 16:26, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Please do not use these words This is a great big list to ensure this is completely black and white. Racial or Sexual slurs are already covered under Wikia's guide lines. If you have a word to suggest adding to the list, please do so. I apologize in advance for the content. --Sarrc 13:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) *Fuck :(including fucker, fucking, fucked, motherfucker, and any other variation that springs to mind.) *Shit :(I don't care what Spike says.) *Anatomic Vulgarity :Cock :Dick :Cunt :Pussy :Asshole :Cum :Jizz :Screw (refering to sex specifically as in "We Screwed") Please use these words very sparingly *Hell *Damn *Ass *Bitch *Bastard *Screw (refering not to sex specifically, as in "Screw this noise.") If a user requests you not to use vulgarity of any kind on their talk page, please respect their wishes. --Sarrc 16:27, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Category: Policy